


The Best Christmas Yet

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Happy Thomas Barrow, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 5 of the Christmas fic prompt challenge. A bit delayed, I got struck by a lack of inspiration.Prompt: 'I can't remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas.'It's Christmas at Downton and Thomas is in for a lovely surprise.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	The Best Christmas Yet

**The Best Christmas Yet**

Christmas at Downton Abbey was in full swing and the staff downstairs were making the most of their afternoon of by having a lively party in the servants' hall for which Lord Grantham had allowed a case of wine to opened and Mrs Patmore had cooked up a feast fit for a king. Crackers were being pulled, music was being played and Andy was working up the courage to ask Daisy if she’d like a dance. Mr Barrow was sat in his favourite rocking chair by the fire laughing as little Johnny Bates ran rings around his parents. He had to admit that this day had been nothing like he’d imagined when he woke up that morning.

* * *

  
This Christmas had the distinction of being Thomas Barrow’s first Christmas as Butler. He had awoken that morning filled to the brim with nervous energy.

What if something went wrong?

What if nobody enjoyed the party?

Was he making a mistake if he joined in?

It was with these questions in mind that he descended the stairs in the morning and entered his office to find the surprise of his life. There on his desk was a small pile of neatly wrapped gifts, there must have been nearly ten. Over the years Thomas had become accustomed to receiving his one customary gift from the family and that was that. His family had stopped giving him gifts the moment he left home and as for his friends, well, they were thin on the ground. The innocent-looking parcels on his desk would never know what they meant to Thomas as he reached for them with a slight tremor in his hands and read each label in turn.

_‘Mr Barrow, A very merry Christmas to you and the happiest of New Years. Andy.’_

_‘Mr Barrow, I couldn’t think of anything you needed, so I made you something. I hope you like it, Miss Baxter said it was your favourite. Merry Christmas, Daisy.’_

_‘Dear Thomas, I’m sorry about this. Johnny insisted. Anna, John and Johnny.’_

_‘Dear Thomas, you’ve been getting a bit thin lately. Merry Christmas, Mrs Patmore.’_

_‘Dear Thomas, I have it on good authority that no butler can be without. Have a lovely Christmas, Mrs Hughes.’_

_‘My Dearest Thomas, I remember you used to enjoy your fathers’. I hope I haven’t overstepped. Phyllis.’_

_‘Happy Christmas Mr Barrow. Sybbie, George and Caroline.’_

After taking a moment to dry his eyes and savour the warmth flowing in his veins Thomas opened his first meaningful Christmas gifts since he was a child and found himself with a new pair of winter gloves, a lemon cake, a very brightly coloured tie, a tin of homemade biscuits, the finest quality diary he had ever held, a pioneer clock and a hand-painted (also very colourful) teacup.

There was no resisting the huge smile on his face as he threw his vanity out of the window and swapped his plain black tie for his new technicolour version and picked up his equally bright new teacup with every intention of using it every day from then on. He would happily look silly for the rest of his days if it brought smiles to the children’s faces.

* * *

Thomas just about managed to take his eyes of the heartwarming family scene as Mrs Hughes sat down next to him, wearing her newly won Christmas hat with pride and giving him a warm, soft, almost motherly smile.

“I’m glad to see you looking so happy Mr Barrow.”

“I’m glad to be happy Mrs Hughes. I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas and now this one might be the best yet.”


End file.
